Golden Eyed Prophecy
by Jeweled Flames
Summary: With the Ring destroyed Middle Earth can finally relax, or so they thought. A forgotten prophecy comes alive as once again everyone is thrown into chaos. A girl with warped lineage holds the key to either their demise or redemption. Her story begins now..


Disclaimer: Okay just for the record I think these things are pretty stupid because it's pretty obvious I'm not Tolkien. Anyway basically everything you recognize in book/movie is his everything else is mine. ^^  
  
R&R .Please * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter 1: Locked Away, Touching Freedom's Handle  
  
Silver flecked, amber gold eyes warily scanned the laced cobalt velvet sky with utter distaste and guarded caution, looking for any sign of the impending attack that was sure to come. The cool wind ran its clammy, and curious fingers through her dark, burnt, chocolate hair teasing and taunting, while it viciously whipped her creamy bronzed skin biting with a cold dark rage brought on by the nights shadows and a wrathful fury deeply suppressed. She backed away from her incarcerated window, a soft sigh escaping her tightened, splintered lips.  
  
Shivering slightly from the incensed vehemence of the wind and the night's ominous obscurity she pulled her frayed and dilapidated clothes around her crude body as much as she could. If they could even be called clothes, mainly oddments of material splashed and streaked with mud, blood, and memories.  
  
A pull here a tug there and her arm was covered from the stinging cold only to then feel it run down her rawly skewered, and beaten back like cold clammy rats. Crawling on her flesh and scraping their prickly claws against her skin. Digging. Deeper and further pushing into her until ice raced through her veins paling her lips to an unhealthy ice cracked blue.  
  
Through this whole ordeal she casually flicked nimble fingers across the dagger she had just produced. Rusted and of twisted wrought iron, speckled with chips of glass crystals, it shimmered delicately in the fading light. Hoarding away deep secrets of power and long forgotten memories into its twisted spindled handle. As the darkness had intensified, casting hazy shadows along the wall, and the last rays of hope waned away those casual flicks soon deepened their meaning.  
  
A loving caress now having more meaning then that of just a wrought object, but like that of a lover's body. Keeping her safe, and warding away those nasty memories threatening to overflow and spill out through deceptive emotions and deadly actions.  
  
With an inaudible sigh she lay down and feigned sleep, waiting and watching for the perfect time to strike. Tonight would be different. That thought flittered across her mind, speeding her heart up with sheer anticipation and excitement. She would escape. She would leave this desolate place and throw herself into fates greedy hands and travel through the dark abyss of ambiguity.  
  
The future was her key; her chapped finger tips nearly brushing its cool comforting form. Tonight, she would have it clasped securely in her palm, and she would never let go.  
  
A noise, she heard it, a faint, dull thudding that seemed to rake over her whole being. She stiffened and her blissful thoughts disappeared as white- hot rage soon coursed through her veins. He was coming she thought bitterly. Coming at a slow and distressing pace, taunting and teasing her unconsciously until her fingertips tingled as she scrapped her hand frenetically across the chilled blade.  
  
She finally glanced down to see her palm shredded, proof of her edgy nerves. She hissed silently as the realization finally slammed into her, as pain lanced through her hand and gnarled conscious. Her whole palm was a mass of sliced tender skin; pieces barley clinging on and clods of rich scarlet blood dominated the scene. Thick, syrupy blood leisurely trickiling down her wrist in rivulets, and landed onto the floor mixing with the ghostly stains of the past. Dark, crusted over and forgotten except to her, she remember how and why each blemish lay there.  
  
No matter she thought fiercely clenching her fists together, her knuckles turned pallid by the force. Tonight their blood would tarnish her blade and taint her rough skin.  
  
Her wrath would rain down upon them, descending as theirs had onto her broken body so many times before. They were fools she thought as a predatory smile grazing her lips. Fools to have taught her their savage ways and figure she would be too petrified to do anything but obey.  
  
Well they were wrong. Soon they would pay for their inanity, the price their death by her ravenous hands, and inhuman screams echoing across the valley of her dirtied heart and soiled soul. This night would be embossed into her mind forever. The star crusted night of her victory and their demise.  
  
With those final, sinister thoughts she slipped away melting into the shadows crouched, poised and ready.  
  
The minutes ticked by and finally she heard the dull clunking stop and the jangle of keys as it turned the lock with a satisfying click. She held her breath as the rusted, cell door screeched open and a skin-prickling breeze swept across the expanse of her cell. Her heart pounded, begging for release of this cruel agony.  
  
Her muscles ached for action, ready to spring, like a cat, but she knew she must be patient. For many times she had failed with alacrity, and the price to pay were sadistic beatings that left her hanging perilously close to death. To many times she had lain by deaths door; pleading to be taken in by the murky hands, but death was too spiteful.  
  
Closing her eyes against those vivid memories as they washed over her mind, she focused her whole attention onto the lumbering being in front of her.  
  
She locked eyes with him. Her gold burning into his muddy green. For one heart stopping moment she thought she had been caught. Frozen and hovering she stayed until his eyes skittered away, and continued to sweep the whole cell, narrowing as he went. Mystification and cold fury battled over his features as he continued his sweep. Finally his eyes flickered away and his body shifted a livid snarl uncurling from his lips as he moved towards the cell's door.  
  
Pinpointing him with those unnerving, hooded, honey gold eyes she sprang from the oppressing shadows and lunged towards his massive bulk just as he turned around.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * A/N: So did you like it? I know its short but I wanna see whether it's a yea or nay story. Anyway see that pretty gray button down there? Please use it. Okay cya peeps!  
  
Jeweled Flames 


End file.
